


A Flashback.

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Flashback to the Academy, when things were simple, and Koschei loved the Doctor, and the Doctor loved him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO sorry for being a couple days late. Gonna be honest, it just slipped my mind. Anyways, here's the next sequel, although this is sort of a prequel. Is what it says on the tin. If you're reading this and you haven't read Matter of Time, go fix that!!! Although, theoretically you could read this alone. But don't!!! Read my stuff!! Make everyone read my stuff!! Bookmark and all that fun stuff!
> 
> Alright, enjoy.

“Pssst. Koschei. Koschei. PSST.” 

Koschei groans and pulls the covers higher over his head, doing his best to block out the over-eager hands that shake and push at his back. “G’way,” he mumbles, eyes still shut. He hears a huff and the hands disappear — thank Rassilon — and he relaxes, letting himself succumb to sleep once more…

WHOOSH!

…And now the covers are gone. And it is /cold./ Koschei snaps his eyes open and jolts up, bleary and disoriented as he scrabbles around for them. “Theta, what the fuck?!” He shrieks, voice cracking on the last word (thanks, puberty). Theta just beams at him from the foot of the bed, Koschei’s precious covers pooled around his scrawny ankles, blond hair all messy and shaggy around his face. 

Fondness blooms in his hearts and makes him forget about being angry for a moment. 

“You’ve been asleep for too long. This is our /first week/ in the older dorms of the Academy, and you wanna just, what, /sleep/ it away?!” Theta huffs, leaping onto Koschei’s bed and folding his legs under himself. He kneels up, seeming without even realizing it, to smooth Koschei’s dark hair from his eyes. “And you look ridiculous. All nest-y. We’re supposed to be adults now, Kosch! We got stuff to do!” 

Koschei bats his hands away after a second too long and shakes his head, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. “We’re still teens, Thet. We’re only 60.”

“/Only/. Only!! You know, on Earth, we’d be old men.” 

“That’s because Earth makes zero sense, and we are /not humans/.”

“Still! This is the time of our lives, Kosch. Beginning of the rest of it.” With a wistful sigh, Theta tugs Koschei close, and Koschei rests his head on Theta’s shoulder without a second thought, all the tension seeping out of his muscles as Theta’s hands gently run up and down his arm. “I’m gonna leave this planet one day, Koschei. And you’re coming with me.”

“Mhmm,” he murmurs absently. 

“I mean it! We keep learning about all these different planets and galaxies and stars, but what’s the use of that if we can’t visit them? I’m gonna get us a TARDIS, nice old Type-40 or something, and we’re gonna go out there and see ‘em all. Just the two of us, just like it should be.” 

“You keep failing TARDIS Ed., Thet,” Koschei reminds him, no real heat behind it. “How’re you gonna get a license?”

“I won’t,” Theta laughs, burying his nose into Koschei’s hair and holding him just a bit closer. “I’ll steal it if I have to, but I’m not letting a stupid piece of paper stop me from seeing everything this universe has to offer. Promise you’ll come with me?”

And it’s just not fair, because Theta sounds so /hopeful/, like the entirety of this plan rests on Koschei’s agreement. He promises before he even realizes it, and the regret never comes. Theta hugs him even tighter, practically squealing with glee, and Koschei falls a bit more in love.

The two of them, just like it should be. 

He can’t wait.


End file.
